Research Training Core XIII-A. Specific Aims The mission of the Research Training Core is to support the research activities of the HORIZON Center by fulfilling the training, mentoring and career development objectives. This mission is focused on undergraduate research training, junior faculty development, and minority health and health disparities education. The specific aims of Research Training Core are to: 1) Increase the recruitment of UMass Boston undergraduates from health disparities populations into majors and programs that are more likely to lead to health disparities research careers. 2) Improve the preparation of UMass Boston undergraduates from health disparities populations for health disparities research careers. 3) Examine the effectiveness of methods used to recruit, retain, and prepare undergraduates from health disparities populations for careers in health disparities fields. 4) Create greater training capacity for health disparities research. 5) Increase the CBPR capacity of community partners by involving the Community Research Advisory Board (CRAB) in research training activities. We will build on the existing training programs in our institutions and link them with community partnerships to increase capacity for research on health disparities within a CBPR framework. We will provide ongoing training in research to our faculty, students and communities, and support the existing infrastructure for community participation in setting the future research agenda. The ultimate goals are (1) to increase the number of scientists from health disparities populations engaged in effective research that will eliminate health disparities and (2) to build community capacity to eliminate the mystery surrounding research and facilitate capacity for CBPR. The Research Training Core is responsible for improving the career development activities of junior faculty and students interested in health disparities research. The core's activities include implementing and assessing a program of academic enrichment and mentored research participation for undergraduates from health disparity populations (African-American and Hispanic students matriculated at UMass Boston), and training community residents and leaders on health disparity issues.